residentevilfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
George Hamilton
George Hamilton é cirurgião do Hospital de Raccoon City, sendo um dos oito personagens jogáveis disponível em Resident Evil Outbreak e Resident Evil Outbreak File 2. História George estudou e se formou na Universidade de Raccoon City, onde conheceu Peter Jenkins e após isso se tornou um excelente e renomado cirurgião no hospital da cidade. Por causa da sua personalidade um pouco difícil de lidar, acabou se divorciando após muitos anos de casado, e isso acabou pressionando-o ainda mais, pois tinha que conciliar a responsabilidade do trabalho que ele fazia e o colapso que sua família estava sofrendo. Em algum momento de sua carreira, ele acabou conduzindo uma pesquisa sobre um vírus. Incidente em Raccoon City O cirurgião viu sua vida mudar radicalmente quando se tornou um dos que presenciou a epidemia do T-Virus em Raccoon em 1998, e durante esse evento conseguiu trabalhar em conjunto com o grupo de sobreviventes para escapar da cidade, principalmente com Cindy Lennox, por quem começou a demonstrar grande respeito e admiração. Por causa da epidemia, Peter Jenkins tentou entrar em contato com o George por causa da pesquisa viral do cirurgião, deixando-o uma nota em um dos abrigos temporários da R.P.D., dizendo para que George o encontrasse na Universidade da cidade. Peter queria contar toda a verdade por trás do incidente que acontecera com George e mostrar a ele amostras do Daylight, a única cura para o T-Virus, porém Peter morreu antes desse encontro, deixando apenas mais uma nota para George pedindo que ele fugisse da cidade com amostras da tal cura (isso pode ser presenciado no cenário Decisions, Decisions em Resident Evil Outbreak). Após fugir de Raccoon City, George parte para um avião, rumo a uma universidade. Nesse voo, ele mexe em seu notebook enquanto fala com alguém no telefone, dizendo que irá parar no laboratório dessa universidade em breve. Acredita-se que ele pretende pesquisar uma vacina para eventuais incidentes biológicos para evitar outro desastre igual o que foi em Raccoon City (esse final pode ser visto ao terminar o cenário End of The Road, em Resident Evil Outbreak File #2). Finais Alternativos Em Resident Evil Outbreak, existem quatro finais disponíveis para o personagem, dependendo do que for feito na gameplay: * Regretful Ending: Se parece mais a um epilogo, onde George diz a seguinte frase: “Light falls upon us at long last… Much has been sacrificed to reveal the truth, and now there’s no one left to hear the answer… Will be sealed and burried in the depths man’s of memory. In time this too will be forgotten such is the legacy of mankind”. * Remain Hopeful Ending: George aparece no helicóptero de resgate, com uma amostra do Daylight em suas mão, pensando: “It’s finished… I can finally rest. No… I have one thing left to do…”. Nesse momento, ele se lembra de Peter Jenkins morto na universidade e ressalta: “I’m not a savior, is just my duty.” * Chopper Zombie Ending: O personagem se transforma em zumbi, atacando a equipe de resgate dentro do helicóptero. Ao fundo, é dito a frase: “There’s no ending to this story. Now is the beginning and the moment I finally understand it all my memory is vanquished.” * Special Ending: um final especial, onde George e Cindy permanecem em Raccoon City, por estarem infectados, onde esperam o fim da cidade juntos. George pensa “My freedom would come to high price. I still infected and so I remain”. Em um clima meio que romântico, George diz para Cindy: “I’m feeling strange”, e ela responde: “Me too”. Ele então se aproxima de Cindy, confortando ela “It will be over soon…”, onde os dois vêem os misseis chegando a Raccoon City, para seu fim. Personalidade George Hamilton é um homem frio e meio acanhado as vezes, porém calmo e com uma habilidade muito boa em ganhar confiança dos outros rapidamente.thumb|left|223x223px Mesmo vivendo no luxo, ele sempre tentou viver o mais “natural” possível, tendo como hobbie acampar e fazer caminhadas. Ele é extremamente apaixonado pela sua profissão e trabalho que faz, o que pode ter ajudado no processo de divorcio, e essa paixão o torna muito habilidoso como químico, onde sempre é capaz de produzir suprimentos medicinais através de seu kit médico pessoal. Itens Pessoais e Ações Especiais Itens Pessoais * Medical Set (Resident Evil Outbreak e Resident Evil Outbreak File #2): com ele é possível criar vários comprimidos medicinais através das ervas presentes no jogo, conforme a lista abaixo: * Green Herb = Antidote * Blue Herb = Recovery Medicine * Red Herb = Hemostat * Blue + Red = Recovery Medicine x 3 * Green + Blue = Anti Virus * Green + Blue + Red = Anti Virus x 3 * Recovery Medicine Base = Recovery Medicine * Green + Green = Antidote x 2 * Green + Green + Green = Antidote x 3 * Green + Red = Hemostat x 3 * Capsule Shooter (Resident Evil Outbreak File #2): uma arma exclusiva que atira comprimidos medicinais, seja nos parceiros ou nos inimigos. Nos seus companheiros, podem ser atirados vários comprimidos de reparação de saúde e cura, e nos inimigos pode ser atiradas cápsulas de anti-virus branco, por exemplo, causando morte instantânea. Ações Especiais * Dodge Tackle (Resident Evil Outbreak e Resident Evil Outbreak File #2): George é capaz de enganar um inimigo que se aproxima ou até mesmo empurrar eles para trás em várias etapas, basta segurar R1 e pressionar X (ou segurar para carregar o golpe e, assim, empurrar o inimigo). Esse golpe pode, na maioria das vezes, abater os zumbis e deixa-los no chão, e pode ser usado mesmo com a arma equipada (é considerado um dos melhores golpes que pode ser usado em toda a série Outbreak). Relacionamentos Mesmo sendo de fácil confiança para os outros sobreviventes, George não facilita muito em se abrir ou ajudar ao máximo uma pessoa, dificultando assim um entrosamento na equipe: * Kevin: bom * Mark: médio * Jim: médio * David: médio * Alyssa: ruim * Yoko: médio * Cindy: bom Roupas Extras Como extra, George possui duas roupas alternativas: * Outdoor Expert (Resident Evil Outbreak): é necessário pegar os itens especiais “Cargo Pants” (cenário Outbreak na dificuldade Hard ou Very Hard), “Sport Sunglasses” (cenário Below Freezing Point no Hard ou Very Hard), “Long Underwear” (cenário The Hive no Easy ou Normal), “Outdoor Shoes” (cenário Hellfire no Hard ou Very Hard) e “Yellow Parka” (cenário Decisions, Decisions no Easy ou Normal). * Operation X (Resident Evil Outbreak File #2): Os itens especiais “Exam Set” (cenário Wild Things no Very Hard), “Super Stethoscope” (cenário Underbelly no Normal), “O.R. Scrubs”(cenário Flashback no Normal), “Loafers” (cenário Desperate Times no Easy) e “Space-age T-shirt” (cenário End of the Road no Hard). Atores e Dubladores Resident Evil Outbreak File #2 Bob Buchholz (voz) de:George Hamilton en:George Hamilton es:George Hamilton fr:George Hamilton it:George Hamilton ru:Джордж Гамильтон Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Resident Evil: Outbreak Categoria:Personagens do Outbreak